


Instruction

by likeadeuce



Series: Evolution of Riza Hawkeye [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Female Characters, Gen, Guns, Military Academy, Original Character(s), Patriarchy, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/pseuds/likeadeuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's made it to the Academy, but Riza still has a lot to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instruction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "abuse" prompt at fma_fic_contest

"Your reload technique is shit, Hawkeye," said Captain Ames.

Riza looked up from her kneeling position. The rifle instructor towered over her, arms crossed. A young major stood beside him, smirking. "Yes sir," Riza said. "Sorry, sir." She kept loading, trying to go faster.

"Don't be sorry. Do better." Ames crouched behind her, and she tried not to look as he dug his fingers into her shoulder. "It doesn't matter what you can fucking hit, if you get picked off while you're reloading." The gun slipped from her hands and fell on its side with a crash. "God, chickie, did you learn to shoot in a barn?"

Riza scrambled to right the weapon. Once she had it braced, she looked up at him and said, "Partly, sir. My father let me practice on bats."

The major barked out a laugh. Ames, who had drawn breath for another rant, stopped and rolled his eyes toward the other officer. "See what kind of hicks they send me?" the instructor said. Riza winced at the insult but -- well, part of her had known that "literal-minded backwoods newbie" could be an effective role to play to deflect the instructor's abuse. Though she wasn't lying. She had shot bats in her father's barn.

"Let 'em go for the day, Ames," said the major. "I get the idea." The cadets had already been here forty minutes past the scheduled time. That wouldn't happen, normally, but the plebs were supposed to start their first weekend liberty at the end of the rifle session. Of course Ames would keep them late.

"All right, all right. They're hopeless anyway." Ames put his hand on Riza's head, like she was a puppy, and scrunched her short hair in his grip for a long moment. Then he let go, slapped her shoulder, and let out a sharp whistle. "You runts get out of here! Be back on Monday _if_ you survive a weekend in New Optain."

The two officers walked away as Riza got to her feet. The major said, "Seriously, that's what they gave you?"

"Even worse," said Ames. "That girl is the _best_ that they gave me."

Riza froze, wondering if he knew she could hear. He had to know, right? The cadets on either side of her -- Rebecca and a boy named Mitchell -- approached her.

"Ames can't keep his hands off you, can he?" Mitchell said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Becca snapped, which Riza appreciated. It did seem like Ames was putting his hands on her an awful lot. This meant _nothing_ of course, but if the other cadets started talking like it did, this could be bad for Riza's career. Becca just hugged her. "Ames is a cock," she said. "He shouldn't be so awful to you. You're totally good at this. I don't get why he takes everything out on you."

"Maybe he knows she wants to specialize in rifles," Mitchell suggested.

"I never said that." Riza frowned. "How would anyone know that if I've never said that?"

"Don't you?" Mitchell challenged. "You sure act like you're taking this seriously."

Riza almost shrugged, but then she squared her shoulders, prepared for him to challenge her and say a rifle company was no place for a woman. "So what if I do?"

"So nothing to me," Mitchell answered. "But of course Ames is going to ride you hard if he thinks you're trying to prove something."

Becca frowned. "You mean like how my mom always said if a boy picks on you it's because he likes you?"

"Yes!" Mitchell said. "Although -- " He made an apologetic face. "That's not really true, you know. If a guy's mean to you, he's probably just a dick. If he _likes_ you, he'll --"

"Follow you around and offer advice you don't want?" Becca suggested. "Speaking of which, Riza, you and I are going to put on slinky clothes and go to a _civilian_ bar in the city." She looped her arm through Riza's. "And Mitch is not invited."

"Harsh," said Riza, as they left the crestfallen cadet behind. It was just as well, though. Becca didn't go out with Army guys and she might was well be clear about it.

"So," Becca whispered in Riza's ear. "Seriously, is everything okay with you and Captain Ames?"

"Sure," said Riza. "I'll deal with it."

_Best_ , she thought, as they walked away from the range. _He said I was the best._


End file.
